WataMote Chapter 118
私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! Watashi ga Motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! Synopsis Okada, sipping a juice-box, waits for Hina. She sees Tomoko standing behind a wall as if she is hiding from someone. Okada does not really know her, knows she will not be in the same class with her, but muses that Hina seems to know her. Suddenly, Tomoko sees her with a shocked look. She watches Tomoko start to run only to be grabbed by Yoshida and dragged back before a watching Yuri who does not seem concerned with the apparent bullying. Hina arrives, but Okada still watches Yoshida and Tomoko. Yoshida lifts Tomoko by her collar and screams, "You're fucking dead." Okada intervenes and threatens to tell Ogino. Over Yoshida's protestations, Yuri informs Okada that there exists a "good reason" for Yoshida's behavior. Okada offers to walk away with Tomoko. As they walk away, Tomoko stammers thanks, but Okada responds that she only intervened because she seems to be a friend of Hina. She then ask Tomoko what the "reason" was that Yuri mentioned. Tomoko happily explains that she peeked under Yoshida's skirt when she climbed the stairs and remarked that her panties has the same animal as the stuffed one she wanted from the crane game in Chapter 92. She then describes how she told the angry Yoshida that everyone knows she has "lame panties" and then asked if she was menstruating. Okada silently drags Tomoko back to Yoshida, with an apology, who then resumes holding Tomoko up by her collar: "You bitch! You told her, didn't you!" Later at her desk, Okada buries her head in her hands and asks Hina what kind of person Tomoko is. Hina is surprised by the question. Inwardly, Okada vows to never speak to Tomoko again and, given they will not be in the same classes, she will never have to; however, she still really wants to know what type of person Tomoko is. Characters In order of appearance: *Akane Okada *Tomoko Kuroki *Masaki Yoshida *Yuri Tamura *Hina Nemoto *Ogino (mentioned) Referbacks *Tomoko refers to the stuffed cat Yoshida wanted in the crane game in Chapter 92. Memorial Moments *Despite her growth and her fear of Yoshida, Tomoko in her fashion continues to provoke Yoshida and demonstrate a lack of understanding as to why Yoshida would be upset. *Yet more evidence that Yoshida has an obsession for cute things. Quotes *"Bullying is so lame. Watching you pick on her like that really piss me off!" – Akane *"And said, Oh, your panties have that same stuffed animal on them that I see in all those crane games. She got really mad. . . – Tomoko *"And then I was like, Everyone already knows you wear lame panties, so why're you getting so upset? Are you on your period or something? After that she totally lost it." – Tomoko *"I don't ever want to talk to her again, and after tomorrow I probably won't ever have to, but now I really want to know what kind of person she is!" – Akane Gallery Yoshida Grabs Tomoko c118.png|Yoshida takes exception to Tomoko's view of her panties. Okade_Drags_Back_Tomoko.png|Okade returns Tomoko to her fate. Navigation Category:WataMote Chapters Category:Volume 12